4 LEAF CLOVER
by invixible97
Summary: RePost [KAIHUN/SEKAI] "siapa yang harus kupilih?" "maafkan aku gay, aku menyukai oh sehun" "sudah berhari hari kau masih belum tahu namaku? kau kejam oh sehun!" "hei oh sehun apa maksudmu kau akan pergi?" "jangan tinggalkan aku tolong! aku masih ingin bersamamu!" -BAD SUMMARY -
1. Chapter 1

4 LEAF CLOVER

Main Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Oh Sehun  
Other Cast : Tiffany SNSD as Their Teacher  
Jung Soojung as Kim Jongin Girlfriend  
Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai  
Genre : Romantic, Angst, Gado-gado rujak dll L  
Rated : T ke M  
Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran

Summary :

"terima kasih, kau memberikanku daun semanggi ini"

"sehunna, untuk apa kau tau ini sia sia hanya mitos"

"terima kasih sehunna kau murid yang baik"

"jangan pergi, aku masih ingin bersamamu"

~4LC~

Seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu sedang asik mencari semanggi berdaun empat di bawah satu satunya pohon di tengah lapang sekolah terkenal itu. sambil berteduh memandangi anak anak lain bermain sepak bola di depannya. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat ingin memainkan bola yang asik menggelinding itu, namun hal itu tidak akan mungkin.

"bzzz aku lelah jika harus seperti terus -_-" namja bernama sehun itu putus asa ia tidak menemukan daun semanggi yang ia cari cari sedari tadi.

TES! TES!

"hujann! Ayo berteduh! Hentikan Permainannya" anak anak seumurannya yang tadi sedang bergerombol merebutkan bola kini mereka berhamburan pergi mencari tempat berteduh.

"aku pikir aku akan menemukan beberapa hari ini tapi sepertinya ini hari sialku" pikir sehun

"hey! Kau, ayo berteduh apa kau memang ingin berbasah basahan disini?" tiba tiba sesosok namja dangn kulit coklat menghampiri sehun. Ini pertama kalianya ia mendapatkan seseorang yang peduli padanya.

"eoh?" sehun masih tidak percaya namaj tan di depannya ini mengajaknya berteduh.

"ayo cepat! Aku tidak ingin basah" namja itu menarik tangan sehun pergi menjauh dari pohon itu.

~oo~

"apa yang kau lakukan? Di bawah pohon tadi?" tanya namja tan itu.

"aku? Mencari semanggi berdaun 4" jawab sehun sambil memutar daun semanggi yang hanya berdaun tiga di tangan kanannya.

"ohh.. untuk apa mencari hal hal seperti itu, sebaiknya kau gunakan waktumu jangan hanya untuk mencari daun semanggi" seru namja itu "see ya! Aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu" namja tan itu berlari meninggalkan sehun ke arah tempat parkir dan di sana ada sesosok yeoja tengah menunggu namja itu.

Sehun hanya bisa memandangi namja itu dari tempatnya. Sehun berjalan ke arah kelasnya, seperti biasa ia ingin melihat sesuatu di mejanya.

Sudah satu bulan ini, seseorang memberikan permen rasa strowberry di mejanya. Hari ini ia berharap si pengirim permen itu memberikan ia sebuah pesan.

~oo~

"heol" sehun menidurkan kepalanya di meja miliknya. Ia mengambil permen itu seperti biasa. "siapa yang baik hati memberikanku permen?" sehun membuka permennya dan menghisapnya, ia seharusnya tidak banyak makan atau pun minum minuman yang terlalu manis atau menggunakan gula buatan, jantungnya lemah. Ini lah yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Bahkan ia sudah di vonis umurnya hanya sampai 20 tahun saja.

'hai' sehun samar sama melihat ukiran pensil di mejanya. Benar kali ini pengirim itu memberikan pesan. Buru-buru sehun mengambil pensil dan membalasnya

'hai! Terima kasih permen mu akhir akhir ini!'

Sehun tersenyum sambil menulisnya.

Seperti biasa sehun pulang ke arah rumah sakit yang kini sudah menjadi seperti rumah baginya.

~oo~

"Kim Jongin! Nanti kembalikan buku diary kelas pada ku di ruang guru ne!" namja tan itu mengangguk pada guru cantik di depannya "ne, sem"

Jongin membuka halaman pertama buku itu, ia menemukan sebuah daun semanggi berdaun dua disana "ini?" jongin teringat akan namja kemarin yang ia temui di pohon lapangan itu, namja yang menurutnya berwajah cantik dengan kulit putih dan mulus tidak seperti kulitnya. "apa mungkin?".

Jongin berjalan ke arah ruang guru, ia menemukan guru cantik yang bernama tiffany itu. jongin berjalan menghampirinya. "sem, apa ini daun milikmu?" tanya jongin, guru itu nampak bingung namun setelah ia melihat daun semanggi yang masih tertempel di halaman pertama buku itu, guru itu tersenyum lebar. "itu dari muridku yang paling ku cintai, oh sehun anak dari kelas 11 – 6, Dia anak yang baik. Apa kau mengenalnya?" jongin menggeleng "anio, a-aku tidak mengenalnya" jawab jongin.

"permisi... sem?" nampak seorang namja putih sudah berada di belakang jongin.

"omo!" jongin kaget, melihat namja yang barusan ia bicarakan kini sudah berada dekat denganya.

"ah, sehunn! Kami baru saja membicarakanmu!" guru itu berbicara jujur pada namja putih itu. namja putih itu merona "ah hehe" namja bernama sehun itu mengusap tengkuknya malu.

Jongin menatap lekat wajah namja itu, terlihat pucat. "kau baik baik saja?" tanya jongin, sehun balik menatap jongin.

"a-aku baik baik saja, kau namja yang kemarin bukan?" tanya sehun mengingat wajah jongin.

"hai kalian -.- jangan anggurkan guru kalian ini" tiffany sem merasa terkacangi melihat kedua orang itu asik berbicara di depannya.

~oo~

Sehun kaget melihat tempat duduk di kelasnya udah berubah ubah. "ke-kenapa kalian pindah tempat" sehun nampak bingung melihat teman temannya masih ribut mencari tempat duduk. Dengan sigap sehun menuju mejanya namun sudah terdahului oleh seorang namja lain. "hei hei! Aku disiniii!" sehun mencoba mengambil kembali tempat nya ia tidak ingin seseorang yang selalu memberikan permen padanya itu, salah memberikan permen.

"hei! Ini permen strowberry milik siapa?" sehun sontak menoleh melihat salah seorang temannya mengangkat sebungkus permen yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"HEI! ITU MILIKKUUU BERIIKAANN PADAKUU" sehun berlari menghampiri temannya itu.

"keu seperti yeoja saja -_-" temannya memberikan bungkus permen itu. "syukurlah" sehun melihat meja nya, yang di pakai namja itu. "bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya sehun. "eoh? Ambil saja aku bisa mencari lagi"

~oo~

"jongin! Ayo kita bermain sepak bola lagi!" jongin tersenyum senang melihat teman temannya datang dengan membawa bola.

"ayo! Tapi jika aku berhasil memberi tim ku 5 point! Kalian harus mentraktir ku" jongin membuat nadanya seperti ancaman. Namun teman temannya tahu kalau jongin hanya bercanda. Itulah jongin yang ceria dan supel pada teman temannya bahkan semua orang.

~oo~

"hei! Kenapa namja itu selalu duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil memandangi kita?" seorang namja yang menjadi kiper sedang mengajak namja berkulit tan di depannya berbicara sambil melihat ke arah namja putih yaitu sehun.

"aku juga tidak tahu, HEI! Suho hyung gantikan aku!" namja berkulit tan alias jongin itu berlari ke arah sehun.

"hai oh? Oh? Sehun?" sehun mendongak melihat wajah jongin yang penuh keringat,

"ada apa? Kau disini? Bermain saja sana" jawab sehun sambil memandangi teman teman jongin yang bermain sepak bola.

"aku lelah hoam" jongin tanpa banyak bicar langsung menidurkan dirinya di samping sehun.

"kau mencari daun semanggi lagi sehun ssi?" tebak jongin sambil melihat sehun.

"ini bukan hari beruntungku, aku tidak mendapatkannya satu pun" sesal sehun sambil menelungsupkan kepalanya.

"mau aku bantu mencari?" tanya jongin yang langsung duduk bersemangat.

"sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, semuanya sudah ku cari tapi nihil" jawab sehun dengan nada putus asa.

Jongin memetik dua daun semanggi yang masing masing berdaun tiga. "mau apa kau?" tanya sehun, jongin tidak membalas sehun, ia menanggalkan salah satu daun hingga kini masing masing daun semanggi di tangannya hanya memiliki 2 daun. "aku akan menunjukkan sulap padamu" jongin langsung menyatuka dua daun semanggi itu, dan melilitkannya. Sehun menatap jongin bingung.

"INI SEMANGGI BERDAUN 4 UNTUKMU!" sehun meraih semanggi di tangan jongin, benar saja ini hanya semanggi berdaun dua yang dililitkan satu sama lain.

"kau bodohh sekali!" sehun tertawa. "hei, aku belum tau namamu" sehun menunjuk hidung jongin.

"jadi... aku tahu namamu tapi kau tidak tahu namaku?" tanya jongin dengan nada kecewa.

"maafkan hehe" sehun mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"kau juga bodo!" seru jongin sambil mendorong kepala sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"bzzzz sial sekali, beritahu aku siapa namamu!" sehun masih ingin mencari tahu siapa nama namja tan di depannya itu.

"sudah kau cari tahu sendiri saja! Aku harus pergi sampai jumpa lagi, albino"

"heh? Kau memanggilku albino? Kau saja yang terlalu hitam bodooo"

~oo~

Sehun berjalan ke arah mejanya, sekolah sudah sepi, tapi dia masih menunggu orang itu. orang yang berbaik hati memberikannya permen di loker mejanya. "orang itu pasti kesulitan mencari tempat duduk ku" pikir sehun,

"sudahlah aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu" sehun memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

~oo~

"jonginnie! Kau pulang saja dulu, aku ada keperluan! Tiiffany sem memintaku untuk berlatih 2 hari lagi aku ada perlombaan menyanyi" seru seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang pada jongin.

"oh ne! Berlatih yang giat chagi" jongin melambaikan tangannya, melihat yeojachingunya berjalan menjauhinya.

Ia berjalan ke arah parkiran mengambil sepedanya.

~oo~

"hei sehun!" sehun menoleh mendapati namja berkulit tan sudah ada disampingnya dengan sepedanya itu.

"kita satu jalan bukan? Ayo aku antar" ajak jongin yang langsung menarik tangan sehun.

"heihei! Aku bisa meneriakimu penculik!" sehun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan jongin

"yasudah kalau tidak mau, dasar namja keras kepala!" ejek jongin

"heh? Kau bodo -_-" sehun memasang wajah datar melihat jongin.

"ayo ku antar!" entah kenapa kini sehun menuruti namja di depannya ini.

Sehun naik jok sepeda di belakang sepeda ontel milik jongin.

"sejujurnya jok belakang hanya untuk yeojachinguku kau tau" sela jongin dalam perjalanan,

"heh?" sehun tidak memahami perkataan jongin

"kau lemot sekali tuan -_-, jok belakang itu khusus yeojachinguku!"

DEG!

'yeojachingu?' sehun nampak menimbang nimbang perkataan jongin.

"kau tahu, aku sudah membuat prinsip itu sejak lama! Bahkan ibu ku tidak ku biarkan duduk di jok belakang itu" jongin memperinci penjelasannya.

"heh? Karena ini untuk yeojachingumu aku turun saja" pikir sehun

"bukan begitu -_-"

"lalu? Karena yang naik ini namja, maka aku namjachingumu hitam?" jawab sehun sambil tertawa.

"heh -_-" kini giliran jongin yang wajahnya datar.

"tapi sejujurnya... aku..." jongin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada sehun.

"apa? Kau? Kenapa?"

"aku..."

FF BARU NIHHH LANGSUNG DI PUBLISH SOALNYA KLO GA DI PUBLISH, FF INI BAKAL JADI AMBURADUL SEIRING LABILISASI NGENGGGG

TOLONG REVIEW BUAT NEXT CHAP YANG LEBIH BAIKKKKKKK


	2. Chapter 2

4 LEAF CLOVER

Main Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Oh Sehun  
Other Cast : Tiffany SNSD as Their Teacher  
Jung Soojung as Kim Jongin Girlfriend  
Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai  
Genre : Romantic, Angst, Gado-gado rujak dll L  
Rated : T ke M  
Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran, chapter dua ini banyak flashback jangan bingung warning warninggg

~ 4LC ~

"tapi sejujurnya... aku..." jongin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada sehun.

"apa? Kau? Kenapa?"

"aku..."

~oo~

"tidak jadi lupakan saja" jongin mengurungkan niatnya mengatakan sesuatu pada sehun, sebenarnya niat nya hanya ingin bertanya.

"huh?"

"lupakaannn tuan albinoo, ngomong ngomong rumah mu dimana?" tanya jongin memperpelan laju sepedanya takut takut jika mereka akan belok ataupun berhenti.

"aku... turunkan di halte depan saja" sehun menunjuk halte yang tepat berada di depan sebuah rumah sakit ternama.

"heh? Di depan? Rumahmu dimana?" tanya jongin lagi

"turunkan aku di sana saja! Sudah dekat dengan rumahku, sungguh"

~oo~

sehun berjalan melalui koridor2 rumah sakit bahkan bau nya sudah menjadi parfum sehun. "lelah sekali hari ini" pikir sehun.

"oh sehun! Kau kemari anak bodoh!" sehun sontak menoleh ke belakang ia mendapati dokter yang sudah lama menjadi rekan bahkan sahabatnya.

"oh? noona!" sehun sudah menganggapnya sebagai noonanya sendiri, ya! Dokter yang menangani sehun adalah seorang wanita berumur 40 tahun namun karena dokter itu memiliki baby face sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona.

"ayo sini! Cek dulu jantungmu! Kau hari ini tidak makan yang manis maupun es krim kan?" sehun tersenyum mendengar ocehan dokternya itu. "anio, aku mematuhi peraturan noonaaaaa"

~oo~

Sehun menuju bangku barunya, menaruh ranselnya malas. Tiba tiba matanya melotot melihat disana ada tulisan yang sudah lama ia tunggu.

'bagaimana permennya? Kau menyukainya oh sehun?  
lihat! Aku menemukan bangku mu! Hebat bukan?'

Sehun terkekeh membacanya, sehun buru buru mengambil pensilnya

'bagaimana kau tahu aku menyukai stroberry? Aku penasaran denganmu'

Sehun membayangkan jika seseorang itu adala wanita cantik yang sudah menyukai sehun secara diam diam atau seorang namja yang ingin bersahabat dengannya.

~oo~

Jongin yang saat itu sedang pelajaran olahraga, kini gilirannya yang duduk memelihat teman temannya bermain basket di tempat yang biasa sehun duduki,

"si anak albino itu sedang apa sekarang?" pikir jongin mengingat biasanya sehun selalu berada disana dan mencari daun semanggi.

Karena kurang kerjaan jongin tangan jongin reflek meraba daun semanggi disana. "sebanyak ini tapi jarang yang berdaun empat, sungguh -_-"

"HEI! Kau?" jongin menoleh, benar saja sehun keluar dari balik pohon. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak bermain?" tanya sehun pada jongin yang masih kaget karena sehun datang tiba tiba.

"aku malaass hanya ingin bersantai disini" jongin merebahkan tubuhnya.

Sehun yang dari tadi melihat sebuah semanggi yang terhimpit akar dan tumbuh jauh dari teman temannya, kemudian mencabutnya tak di sangka, semanggi di tangannya itu berdaun 4.

"AKU MENDAPATKANNYA!" sehun terbelalak kaget sambil memandangi semanggi di tangannya.

"heiii kau berisik sekaliii albino!" jongin bangun, ia terduduk

"sekarang kau minta sana permintaanmu" tambah jongin, tapi wajah sehun malah nampak berfikir mendengar kata kata jongin.

"a-aku tidak punya keinginan lagi, percuma setelah ini aku akan pergi jauh sekali hehehe" sehun meringis.

"kau pergi?" nada bicara jongin nampak kecewa "kemana?"

"aku hanya ingin pergi, tapi sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang peduli denganku"

"huh?" jongin tidak memahami perkataan sehun.

"aku akan memberikannya pada tiffany sem, ku dengar dia sedang bertengkar dengan pasangannya, aku harap dia cepat berbaikkan" seru sehun yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan jongin.

"hei! -_- jadi sia sia saja dia mendapatkan itu, bodo sekali"

~oo~

Selama pelajaran di sekolah jongin terpikirkan kata kata sehun yang akan pergi jauh, ia masih belum memahami itu. sesungguhnya jongin menyukai oh sehun dari dulu, namun dirinya tidak mengetahui nama si sehun.

FLASHBACK!

'kau normal kim jongin! Kau normal!' jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, barusaja ia melihat sesosok yang ia kagumi, sesosok oh sehun yang tertidur di bawah pohon.

Jongin yang saat itu sedang di samping sehun, ia berusaha agar sehun tidak menyadari keberadaanya. Kulit putih sehun membuat mata jongin berbinar. Mata sehun yang tertutup dan wajahnya begitu damai tidak seperti orang biasanya,

Sehun tertidur dengan keadaan tersenyum. Bibir sehun begitu merah seperti strowberry, merah, seakan meminta untuk di lahap.

'jongin kim! Hentikan! Kau ini pria normal!' jongin masih tidak mau mengakui dirinya seorang gay. Dia menyangkalnya, dia tidak mau di pandang buruk, terlebih gay dimata kaum awam adalah hal menjijikkan.

FLASHBACK OFF!

'jongin kim! Sekarang waktunya kau meluruskan hatimu!' pikir jongin sambil mengetuk pensilnya beberapa kali di atas mejanya.

~oo~

"jonginnieeeee~~~~" seorang yeoja yang berambut panjang menghampiri jongin.

"soojung ah" jongin melambai tangannya pada yeoja yang ternyata adalah yeojachingunya.

"jonginniee, ayo kita pulang bersama?" ajak yeoja itu. tapi entah kenapa jongin merasa bimbang.

FLASHBACK!

"aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku bukan gay! Aku menyukai jung soojung! Aku tidak menyukai namja itu!" jongin bertekad mengajak kencan soojung, gadis yang menjadi target penentuan statusnya.

Jongin belum kenal dekat dengan soojung, namun soojung dengan mudah menerima conffesion dari jongin.

3 hari mereka jadian. Jongin yang selalu berangkat dan pulang dengan sepeda ontel itu mempunyai prinsip,

'siapapun yang akan duduk di jok belakang hanya yeojachinguku' namun ketika ia jadian dengan soojung.

Jongin masih belum mengizinkan soojung menduduki jok belakang, ia lebih senang berjalan dan menggandeng sepedanya jika mengantar soojung.

Berbeda jika ia melihat sehun, ia merasa jok belakangnya akan lebih nyaman jika terisi oleh kehadiran sehun.

Ya! Sebenarnya jongin menyukai sehun. Tapi jongin masih menyangkalnya.

FLASHBAK OFF

"ayo aku antar pulang chagi" jongin merangkul bahu soojung menuju keluar gerbang.

"kau tidak membawa sepedamu jonginnie?" tanya soojung, di jawab jongin hanya dengan senyuman.

~oo~

Sepanjang perjalanan jongin ingin sekali mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, ia harus meminta maaf pada soojung, tapi apa daya nyalinya masih ciut melihat gadis di sampingnya yang tersenyum senang.

'aku sungguh tidak tega' pikir jongin.

Besok ia harus meluruskan semuanya, ia harus mengatakan semuanya pada soojung.

'YA! INI BENAR JONGIN! KAU HARUS BERANI!'

~oo~

Hari ini sehun berencana menemui si pengirim permen dengan menunggunya, sampai dia datang. Sehun memainkan pensilnya, menggambar gambar di secarik kertas, menuangkan semua pikirannya disana.

Ia berharap bisa menemuinya, berharap ia mengetahui siapa yang telah berbaik hati peduli dengannya. Sehun tidak berharap muluk muluk hari ini. Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa orang itu.

Hampir 2 jam berlalu, sehun masih menunggu di bangkunya sambil tertidur.

~oo~

Sehun mencoba membuka matanya, ia meregangkan ototnya. "hoammm ngantuk sekali" sehun tanpa sengaja melirik meja nya, benar sekali disana sudah ada pesan dan permen.

AH PAH KAH IH SIH PEH SANH TERH SEH BUTH? /ngomong ala presenter silet/

APAKAH JONGIN AKAN BICARA TENTANG KE'GAY'AN NYA PADA SOOJUNG?

AKANKAH BESOK SEHUN MENGETAHUI SIAPA PENGIRIM PERMEN ITU?

AKANKAH SEHUN MATI BESOK ? DAN BERTEMU BIDADARI BIDADARI SEKSI DAN CANTIK DI SURGA? /gakkkkk -..- #stress

KEPO? TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!

THX YANG UDAH REVIEW~~~ LOPEK SEJAGADDD

: kalo sehun sama kai polos udah author lahappppp /muka ala om om mupeng/, gimana kalo pacarnya jongin itu author ajaa? /kedip kedip/

: sehun sakit L hati melihat author bersama laki laki lain /plakkk /ggg

Kim Seo Ji : pengennya sad ending apa happy ending? L klo happy ending ntar sehun sama kai trisam sama author aja /di gorok

sukha1312 : siapp bosss /hormat ala yakuza

Ssohayo : kamu... kamuu.. kenapa? L /gak


	3. Chapter 3

4 LEAF CLOVER

Main Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Oh Sehun  
Other Cast : Tiffany SNSD as Their Teacher  
Jung Soojung as Kim Jongin Girlfriend  
Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai  
Genre : Romantic, Angst, Gado-gado rujak dll L  
Rated : T ke M  
Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran

~ 4LC ~

Sehun mencoba membuka matanya, ia meregangkan ototnya. "hoammm ngantuk sekali" sehun tanpa sengaja melirik meja nya, benar sekali disana sudah ada pesan dan permen.

~oo~

Sehun membaca pesan, senyumnya timbul.

'sama sama sehunnie  
aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat wajahmu tertidur  
ah.. kau sungguh membuatku damai oh sehun  
jangan marah jika aku mengambil beberapa fotomu tadi...  
ini permen lagi.. jangan pernah bosan denganku'

Senyum sehun mulai luntur mengingat, si pengirim belum memberitahu siapa dia sesungguhnya. Si misterius itu sudah sukses membuat sehun penasaran setengah mati.

Buru buru sehun mengambil pensilnya.

'awas saja kalau dirimu menyebarkan foto ku!  
eh.. kau sudah tahu namaku..  
sekarang giliranku, beritahu namamu..'

~oo~

"oh sehun kau belum pulang?" sehun menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat guru kesayangannya sudah ada di belakang sehun dengan tumpukan kertas kertas yang terlihat berat. Reflek sehun membantu gurunya itu.

"aku baru saja mau pulang saem.. sini ku bantu" sehun meraih tumpukan kertas itu.

"ahh pegalnya.. terima kasih sehun-ah.. ayo antar ini ke ruangan ku" guru yang ternyata adalah tiffany itu menekuk beberapa kali lehernya. Sehun berjalan mengikuti gurunya di belakang.

"sehun ah bagaimana perkembangan mu?" tanya guru cantik itu.

Sehun tersenyum, sehun terdiam.

"sehun ah?"

"ah.. aku membaik saem..." jawab sehun sambil menunjukkan senyumnya kembali.

"ohh syukurlah! Kau harus lebih menjaga kesehatanmu oh sehun ssi" tiffany sedikit menekankan intonasinya.

Sudah sampai diruangan tiffany saem. Sehun menaruh tumpukkan kertas itu di meja tiffany gurunya itu.

"saem bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pasangan mu saem?" tanya sehun, mereka memang sudah lama akrab. Di awali dengan tiffany yang mengetahui keadaan sehun sejak sehun pertama kali masuk sekolah itu.

"ah.. itu?" gurunya itu nampak tidak nyaman.

"tidak usah di jawab, ini aku punya daun semanggi tadi siang aku menemukannya, untukmu saja"

Sehun mebuka tasnya mengambil kartu pelajar yang sudah di cover plastik. Disana ada 2 macam semanggi, yang berdaun 4 dan semanggi yang masing masing berdaun 2 di lilitkan, sebut saja semanggi yang di berikan jongin dan semanggi yang ia temukan tadi di dekat jongin.

Sehun mengambil semanggi yang berdaun empat sungguhan, dan menyerahkanya pada gurunya itu.

"simpan ini baik baik saem"

~oo~

"Sehunnie! Sepertinya kau melanggar pantang dari noona -_-" sehun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. "maaf, jika seseorang memberiku permen aku tidak bisa menolaknya noona" serunya pada dokter imut didepannya.

"Kali ini jangan! Kadar gula dalam tubuhmu naik! Apa kau tidak berfikir? Jantungmu bekerja dua kali lipat" jelas dokter yang nampak kesal pada sehun.

"kalau permen aku tidak janji tidak memakannya noon... aku tidak bisa menolak pemberian orang" sehun mencari alasan,

"untuk besok kau harus berjanji tidak akan memakannya! Kalau ibumu tahu tentang dirimu coba pikirkan betapa sedihnya ibumu itu? huh?" sehun menunduk mendengarkan dokternya.

"tapi.. sepertinya ibuku sudah sibuk, dia melupakan ku noon" sehun tersenyum remeh, "aku keluar" sehun sedikit kesal ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

~oo~

Sehun berjalan ke arah sekolahnya, meski itu malam hari. Ia kesal, entah kenapa dirinya ingin pergi sekolah. Memang sepertinya hanya sekolah yang mengerti dirinya.

Sehun ingin sekali ke kelasnya namu bagaimana lagi pasti ruang ruang kelas sudah terkunci, ini sudah jam 8 malam.

Sehun berjalan ke lapangan, gelap.

'Kalau ibumu tahu tentang dirimu coba pikirkan betapa sedihnya ibumu itu? huh?' kalimat gurunya ini sukses membuat sehun teringat akan ibunya, ia nampak berfikir keras.

Ia sedih, "ibu... haha" wajah sehun tertawa dalam tangisnya, tertawa sambil menitikkan airmata kesedihan.

DEG!

"arrgghhh..." sehun meremas dadanya. Jantungnya mulai kumat lagi.

"sialll argghh" tubuh sehun meringkuk, lehernya mengeluarkan urat urat yang tadinya tersembunyi, wajahnya memerah, sangat merah.

Mencoba teriak namun suaranya tidak mau keluar.

"eoomm... ahhhhh"

~oo~

Jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, ia menuju suatu kelas. Kelas yang tadi ia hampiri. Kelas sehun.

Ia masuk kelas sehun melewati jendela yang memang sudah ia rusak agar dirinya bisa keluar masuk kelas itu.

Jongin nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya,

Permen strowberry.

Jongin tersenyum, melihat balasan pesannya di salah satu meja.

"lucu sekali si sehun"

Jongin mengambil pensilnya, ia hendak menulis pesan disana kembali.

KREKK!

Pensilnya patah, "aish" jongin tidak memiliki pensil lagi, pensilnya hanya itu.

Pensil saja ia hanya punya satu, rautan otomatis dirinya tidak punya.

"perasaanku tidak enak -_-" pikirnya, tapi dirinya segera menepis perasaanya itu.

"kuharap kau bisa membacanya sehunnie, aku akan mengatakan semuanya besok"

Jongin berusaha menulis dengan pensilnya yang patah, meski masih bisa di buat menulis namun sungguh itu sangat sulit dibaca

'**_namaku KIM JONGIN  
Aku menyukaimu OH SEHUN_**'

~oo~

Penjaga sekolah nampak mengecek seluruh penjuru sekolah, sampai di lapangan

Sinar senter tanpa sengaja menyinari tubuh sehun yang ternyata sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"oh my god!" penjaga sekolah segera berlari ke arah sehun, benar saja.

Sehun tak sadarkan diri

Penjaga sekolah itu nampak kebingungan, ia segera menelpon ambulance

"semoga anak ini tidak kenapa kenapa, kuharap seperti itu"

~oo~

Jongin mengambil sepedanya di tempat parkir. Ketika hendak keluar, dari sekolah ia melihat sebuah ambulance baru saja meninggalkan sekolahnya.

"huh? Siapa yang sakit?" pikirnya, ia menuntun sepedanya perlahan.

"HEI KAU!" jongin menoleh, ia melihat seorang namja paruh baya menuju ke arahnya.

"heh?"

"KAU! Apa kau mengenal namja ini?" penjaga sekolah itu menyerahkan sebuah name tag, di sana tertulis 'OH SEHUN'

DEG!

'SEHUN?' jongin mengambil name tag nya. "ya aku mengenalnya ahjussi, kau menemukannya dimana?"

"aku menemukan nya di lapangan" jawab namja paruh baya yang ternyata salah satu penjaga sekolah,

Penjaga sekolah tidak hanya satu namun 3.

"oh ahjussi? Tadi itu ambulance?" tanya jongin mengingat ia melihat ambulance keluar dari sekolah.

"oh iya, tadi ada salah satu murid laki laki pingsan. Temanku mengantarkan ke rumah sakit"

"oooo..."

~oo~

"anak bodoh!" seorang dokter perawakan imut nampak tergesa gesa menuju ruang ICU.

Dokter itu melihat catatan yang di berikan seorang suster, ia melihat wajah pasiennya.

"astaga oh sehun!"

~oo~

"sehunniiee!" seorang wanita datang, sehun menoleh. "saem?"

"kau! Ku bilang jaga kesehatan! Belum satu hari kau sudah down! Dasar anak bodohh" wanita itu nampak kesal, wajahnya memerah, ia marah melihat sehun yang tidak mengindahkan ucapannya kemarin.

"aku akan sembuh besok, tenang saja saemm" sehun mencoba tidak membuat gurunya khawatir.

"dimana ibumu?" tanya wanita yang ternyata tiffany itu.

"ibu? Aku tidak tahu"

TAP TAP...

Dokter pribadi sehun datang.

"oh songsaenim bisa temui aku sebentar?" tanya dokter sehun yang bernama kim taeyeon.

~oo~

"oh sehun, tolong jaga perasaan sehun agar tetap stabil. Sehun tidak boleh terlalu senang maupun terlalu sedih, jantungnya semakin melemah, dilihat dari grafik"

"benarkah? Aih anak itu -_-" tiffany nampak sedikit khawatir namun juga marah melihat sehun tidak menjaga kesehatannya.

"aku bingung harus mengatakannya pada siapa lagi, ibunya tidak pernah datang sejak 3 bulan lalu, kudengar ayahnya meninggal 1 tahun lalu akibat menolong sehun dari sebuah kecelakaan" dokter itu tanpa terasa menitikkan airmatanya.

"dokter... sudah biarkan aku yang akan menjaga sehun selanjutnya, dia muridku yang paling baik"

~oo~

2 hari berlalu

Jongin tidak melihat sehun, ada 4 permen yang masih terjaga keadaanya di loker meja sehun, pesan pensil milik jongin juga sudah hampir memudar meski tidak parah.

"anak itu kemana, padahal aku sudah siap sejak kemarin untuk mengatakan semuanya pada soojung dan dia.. oh sehun kau sudah mengaduk hatiku ini"

Jongin menidurkan tubuhnya di atas rumput lapangan.

"aku harus bagaimana, kau harus datang hari ini oh sehun"

Jongin melihat wallpaper ponselnya, disana sudah terpampang wajah sehun yang damai dalam tidurnya.

"kau sangat menyebalkan oh sehun, kau juga jahat! Bagaimana bisa kau masih belum mengetahui namaku"

~oo~

"jongin KIM! KAU IKUT AKU KERUANGANKU!" Tiffany nampak sangat marah melihat jongin tertidur selama pelajarannya.

Jongin terpaksa menuruti kata gurunya itu jika tidak? Bagaimana nasibnya, ia juga teringat kalau sehun sangat menyayangi gurunya itu.

"Maafkan aku saem" jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau ku hukum salin cerpen halaman 45 sampai 48 dan 67 sampai 72 lalu kau harus membedakan kedua cerpen tersebut, kuharap sepulang sekolah ini selesai?" jongin melotot, bagaimana mungkin hukuman sebanyak itu ia kerjakan sadalam satu hari, 'MENYALIN?'

Jongin berbalik dan hendak pergi namun ketika ia sampai di pintu, jongin berfikir tentang hukumannya pada tiffany saem,

Ia berjalan kembali ke arah tiffany saem,

Ketika ia hendak menyampaikan protesnya, ia terhenti melihat tiffany saem memiliki satu plastik daun semanggi. Ia teringat akan sehun

"saem..." jongin bingung, ia ingin menyampaikan protes namun ia juga ingin tahu untuk apa semanggi itu.

"apa kim jongin?"

"eh itu daun semanggi untuk apa?" tanya jongin gugup.

"ini? Aku ingin mencari daun semanggi berdaun empat untuk membalas jasa seseorang"

"boleh aku tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya jongin lagi, dengan wajah penuh keingin tahu annnya.

"dia..."

~TBC~

AKANKAH SI GURU CANTIK ITU AKAN MEMBERITAHU SIAPA ORANGNYA PADA JONGIN?

AKANKAH SI JONGIN MENGETAHUI KEADAAN SEHUN YANG SEBENARNYA?

AKANKAH JONGIN BISA MENGUTARAKAN ISI HATINYA TEPAT WAKUT?

AKANKAH? AKANKAHH? AAAKKKAANNNKKAAAHH?

LAGI SERING SERINGNYA ON NIH JADI ON TIME NGIRIM LANJUT AN EPEP INI WKWKW

BUAT YANG REVIEW AUTHOR CANTIK INI SANGAT SANGAT BERTERIMAH KASIH /sungkem dengan anggunnya.

: mending putusin soojung terus jongin kapelan sama author aja L /mupeng

: baca chapter ini bebebbbbb

: kok kamu tahu klo yang ngasik permen si jongin L padahal pengen nambah cast si tao yang ngasih permen tapi ntar ceritanya makin bingung -_- dan ruwet kek sinetron cinta bersegi segi.

daddykaimommysehun : sehun pergi ajakk authorr ajaaaa /mewekkkk


	4. Chapter 4

4 LEAF CLOVER

Main Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Oh Sehun  
Other Cast : Tiffany SNSD as Their Teacher  
Jung Soojung as Kim Jongin Girlfriend  
Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai  
Genre : Romantic, Angst, Gado-gado rujak dll L  
Rated : T ke M  
Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran

~ 4LC ~

"saem..." jongin bingung, ia ingin menyampaikan protes namun ia juga ingin tahu untuk apa semanggi itu.

"apa kim jongin?"

"eh itu daun semanggi untuk apa?" tanya jongin gugup.

"ini? Aku ingin mencari daun semanggi berdaun empat untuk membalas jasa seseorang"

"boleh aku tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya jongin lagi, dengan wajah penuh keingin tahu annnya.

"dia..."

~ oo~

"oh sehun" telinga jongin terasa panas.

'jadi dia benar benar memberikannya pada guru ini? aku kagum padamu sehun ssi' pikir jongin .

"kau kenapa ?" tanya tiffany yang melihat wajah jongin melamun.

"ah tidakk apa apa.. eeehh saem? si sehun ia tidak masuk kelas?" jongin yang tadi risau tidak melihat sehun akhir akhir ini, terpaksa bertanya demi mendapat kejelasan.

"dia? Tenang saja katanya ia akan masuk besok, memang nya ada apa kau bertanya tentang sehun?" jongin kelagapan, ia reflek menggosok belakang kepalanya. Mencari alasan yang tepat.

"e... itu... tidak apa apa"

~oo~

"noona, biarkan aku keluar rumah sakit hari ini!" seorang namja dengan kulit putih pucat nampak sedang merengek pada seorang dokter yang sedang sibuk menulis sebuah laporan di depan laptopnya

"andwae.. aku tidak mau kau keluar dan kembali ke sini dengan menggunakan ambulance" pandangan dokter itu masih dalam keadaan menatap layar laptopnya.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya tadi aku keluar secara sembunyi sembunyi tanpa minta persetujuanmu" namja itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dari ruangan sang dokter.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

~oo~

"soojung-ah" jongin menepuk pundak seorang gadis yang sedang bercanda ria dengan temannya.

"jonginnieeee~" wajah gadis itu nampak berbinar melihat siapa di belakangnya.

'rasa nya tidak tega jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya' cinta jongin kini sedang mendapat cobaan.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar? Dibelakang?" soojung merasa aneh dengan sikap pasangannya ini. Ia berdiri mengikuti jalan jongin dari belakang menuju tempat parkir.

"ada apa jonginnie?" jongin yang masih bingung, ia serasa tidak ingin menghadapkan badannya ke arah soojung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus meluruskan ini, ia tidak mau kalau nanti soojung akan lebih tersakiti.

"eh a-aku.. " jongin mencari kalimat yang pas. Soojung cemas jika pasangannya ini berkata tidak tidak. Ia memegang lengan jongin.

"ada apa jonginnie?" jongin melepas pegangan tangan soojung dari lengan kiri.

"aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya soojung-ah"

Soojung menatap jongin dalam, berharap ada kebohongan disana.

"tidak!" soojung menolak ajakan jongin.

"aku tidak mau kita berpisah! Apa kau punya selingkuhan? Tinggalkan dia! Kau sudah jadi milikku jonginniiieee" wajah soojung nampak penuh amarah. Ia tidak tahu, ia sangat mencintai namja di depannya ini.

"lebih dari seorang selingkuhan soojung –ah" 'aku gay' kata kata itu sangat sulit terlontar, jongin masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai dirinya gay. Namun ia kembali mengingat wajah sehun,

"aku ini seorang gay, soojung ah" suara jongin terdengar tegas. Soojung tertawa mendengar perkataan jongin.

"hahaha! Jonginnie kau memang pandai membuatku tertawa. Leluconmu lucu sekali" soojung terpaksa tertawa. Ia berfikir ini semua hanya candaan jongin. Ini semua mungkin hanya keusilan jongin, tapi...

Mata jongin berkata sejujurnya.

~oo~

Jongin mengunci dirinya di sebuah kamar mandi sekolah.

'bodohnya aku! seharusnya aku mempertahankan soojung!'

'bagaimana jika nanti sehun akan meolakku mentah mentah karena aku seorang gay?'

'pada akhirnya aku sukses membuat mereka semua jijik padaku haha! Kau bodoh kim jongin'

Jongin mengusap rambutnya kasar. Wajahnya nampak sangat kebingungan. Ia menyesali apa yang tadi ia lakukan pada soojung, namun dia bahagia. Dirinya bisa mendapatkan sehun.

'mendapatkan sehun? Mungkin dia akan menjauhi ku karena aku seorang gay'

'kau bodoh kim jongin bodoh sekali!'

~oo~

Sehun memakai jaket tebal. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, berniat menuju sekolah. Sehun masih penasaran dengan siapa yang mengiriminya permen. Ini lah yang membuat sehun masih bertahan. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"hhh... masih jam 1 kenapa dingin sekali?" sehun merasakan udara itu masih bisa menembus jaket tebal nya dan menusuk kulit nya.

~oo~

TAP... TAP...

Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah halte. Tapi ia mendapati sesosok yang ia kenal. Eh bukan, yang ia tahu.

"hei" sehun menepuk pundak namja hitam itu, namja itu menoleh. Matanya melotot. "oh-oh sehun?"

Sehun menatap namja itu bingung. "ya? Bagaimana sekolahmu kemarin?" tanya sehun basa basi.

DEG! DEG! Jantung namja hitam itu berdetak kencang, namja yang ternyata adalah seorang Kim jongin.

"heh? tidak ada apapun yang special" jawab jongin, entah kenapa dirinya sulit menatap wajah sehun sekarang.

"kau mau kemana sehun ssi?" jongin bertanya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau menatap wajah sehun.

"aku mau ke sekolah" sontak jongin menoleh. Menatap wajah sehun bingung.

'wajahnya pucat?' jongin menyadari bibir sehun terlihat kering dan kurang cairan,

"kau sendiri mau kemana, tuan hitam?" sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"hei! Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Hitam?"

"kau kan memang hitam" jawab sehun sambil terkekeh, jujur baru pertama kalinya jongin melihat sehun tertawa meski tidak terlalu keras.

"sekolah sudah tutup, mau ikut aku ke taman bermain?" tanya jongin tiba tiba,

~oo~

Jujur, sehun tidak pernah ke taman bermain. Ia sangat dilarang keras, takut jika sehun akan naik wahana yang menantang adrenalin, dan makanan yang manis manis yang dijual di sana. Sehun belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"aku benar benar senang" jawab sehun meski raut wajahnya tidak terlihat senang, melainkan sedih.

"hei, wajahmu kenapa seperti itu?" sehun menunduk, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"tidak kenapa kenapa, ayo aku ingin segera masuk ke dalam sana!" sehun mencoba tersenyum lebar ia menarik tangan jongin masuk ke dalam Lotte World. "tunggu! Tidak membawa uang sebanyak itu!" jongin ingat, dirinya tidak membawa dompetnya.

"sudah lah! Aku punya banyak!"

~oo~

"kau mau naik apa sehun? Dari tadi kita hanya berjalan jalan" jongin nampak sudah lelah berkeliling dan tidak membeli apa apa maupun naik wahana disana.

"kau mau naik? Silakan naik" jawab sehun dengan poker face nya.

"bukan begitu maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita berdua naik?" sehun melotot kaget, ia tidak pernah naik wahana seperti itu. jantungnya sudah sangat lemah saat ini, jika ia naik kemungkinan besar yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah, ICU atau PETI MATI.

"ah.. a-a-aku tidak mau" sehun memundurkan langkahnya. Tapi jongin malah meraih lengan sehun, agar kembali maju.

"ayolah sehunnie, apa kau takut? Hmm?" wajah jongin sedikit menantang.

"apa kau nyali mu kecil? Hm?" sehun mundur kembali.

"hentikan, aku benar benar tidak mau" jawab sehun. Jongin menyerah,

"okelah... kalau begitu ayo kita pulang?" ajak jongin dengan wajah kecewa.

"aku juga tidak mau itu"

~oo~

"jadi kita berakhir disini -_-" kini mereka sedang berhadapan, ya! Mereka hanya naik sebuah bianglala disana.

"maafkan aku, hehe aku hanya berani naik ini"

Mata sehun terpana melihat pemandangan dari atas sana.

"wow! Sudah lama, aku tidak naik ini" pikir sehun.

"kalau begitu buat ini menjadi kenangan terindah" kata jongin asal, jongin tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan di luar, kini dirinya hanya tertarik pada seorang oh sehun.

'aku tidak mau menyatakan perasaanku disini, biar sehun saja yang tahu lewat meja itu' jongin tersenyum.

Sehun melihat beberapa pasangan sedang berjalan jalan di bawah dengan mesranya.

Kenapa disaat dirinya sedang sekarat, dia tidak punya pasangan. Ia merutukan nasibnya ini.

"hei, hitam! Beritahu aku namamu" sehun menoleh ke arah jongin saat ini.

"atau aku akan terus memanggilmu hitam" ancam sehun.

"kalau aku memberitahu namaku padamu, aku dapat apa?" jongin melirik ke arah sehun

"aku? akan menyimpanmu di memori ku! Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, jika nanti kita tidak bertemu lagi" jawab sehun tersenyum.

"kau teman ku satu satunya saat ini"

"namaku.. KIM JONGIN"

~TBC~

IM BACK~~~

YEY! OH SEHUN AKHIRNYA TAU NAMA SI ITEM PESEK KIM JONGIN, KAPAN SEHUN TAU NAMA AUTHOR?! /GG

CHAPTER DEPAN BAKAL KLIMAKS NYA... HUHHH HAAHH /tarik napas

THX BUAT ALL REVIEWERS (?) N ALL READERS

daddykaimommysehun : ntar mati semua aja authornya juga ikutan mati biar makin angst /gg, hayolohh hayolohhh

yoyoyo : iya semanggi berdaun empat membawa keberuntungan /kasik jempol.. tapi gimana orang yang mendapatkannya memberikan keberuntungannya buat orang lain? woooohhwoohhhhh

: siappp bosssss

sayakanoicinoe : ciee di tungguu nihh?! /efek jombz


	5. Chapter 5

4 LEAF CLOVER

Main Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Oh Sehun  
Other Cast : Tiffany SNSD as Their Teacher  
Jung Soojung as Kim Jongin Girlfriend  
Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai  
Genre : Romantic, Angst, Gado-gado rujak dll  
Rated : T  
Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran

~ I'M NOT ! ~

"aku? akan menyimpanmu di memori ku! Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, jika nanti kita tidak bertemu lagi" jawab sehun tersenyum.

"kau teman ku satu satunya saat ini"

"namaku.. KIM JONGIN"

~oo~

"kau tidak ingin pulang sehun-ah?" tanya jongin, sambil mengelus ngelus lengannya yang mulai kedinginan. Ia menatap sehun yang nampaknya sedang asik melihat ke luar bianglala.

"ah? Setelah ini aku akan mentraktirmu jongin-ah" sehun masih tidak menoleh ke arah jongin. "hei jongin, apa waktu bisa berhenti sebentar? Aku ingin sekali menikmati hari ini wkwk" sehun tertawa, meski tawanya kecil dan lebih berkesan tertawa remeh, jongin tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"kau mau menikmati hari ini? Baiklah untuk hari ini aku akan jadi pengawalmu, dan kau juga harus membayarku sehun-ah" sehun tersenyum, ia memandangi wajah jongin dengan penuh harapan.

'ada apa dengan anak ini?' pikir jongin.

~oo~

Sejujurnya sehun tidak boleh makan makanan manis maupun bersoda, namun...

"aku baru mencoba es cream seperti ini! Enak sekali.. manis.." sehun menjilati es cream ditangannya. Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah sehun.

"apa kau tidak pernah makan es cream sebelumnya? Dasar kudet" ejek jongin namun dengan kesan candaan seperti biasa.

"-_- kalau memang seperti itu bagaimana?" sehun menatapa jongin dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"eoh? Jadi kau tidak pernah makan es cream? Sedih sekali hidup mu ini oh sehun!" jongin menertawakan sehun. Tapi sehun malah memajukan bibirnya dan berharap jongin mati saat itu juga.

"mati kau kim jongin!"

"sekarang kau sudah tau namaku.. kau sebut namaku terus daritadi?!"

"daripada aku memanggilmu hitam"

"yak -_-"

"apa? Memang benar kau hitam"

~oo~

"sampai jumpa sehun-ah!" jongin melambaikan tangannya ketika ia siap siap berpisah dengan sehun, sungguh ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan baginya, seperti sebuah kencan.

Sehun berbalik melambaikan tangannya pada jongin, setelah jongin sudah menjauh dirinya memastikan jongin tidak mengikutinya atau pun menyadari bahwa sehun sekarang tengah berjalan ke arah rumah sakit.

~oo~

"arghhh..." sehun meremas kuat baju tepat di jantungnya, mulai lagi. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding 'kau kuat oh sehun!' sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Urat leher sehun sudah mulai menunjukkan dirinya seiring dirinya menahan rasa sakitnya. Wajah sehun memerah, kulitnya berbubah drastis dari putih mulus menjadi ke unguan.

"ugh.. shitt" sehun terduduk masih tetap menahan rasa sakitnya. Tiba tiba ia merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya dan saat itu juga semuanya.. buram...

~oo~

'jujur aku ingin sekali mengetahui rumah anak itu' jongin bertekad mengikuti sehun, ia berbalik dan mengayuh sepedanya sekencang mungkin, mengarahkan dirinya ketempat ia berpisah dengan sehun barusan.

"oh sehun?" jongin kaget melihat tubuh sehun memasuki sebuah rumah sakit disana.

Ia menaruh sepedanya asal, sekarang hanya rasa keingin tahuan nya yang begitu besar pada sosok oh sehun. Ia berjalan perlahan mengikuti sehun. Berharap sehun tidak menemukannya.

'apa yang kau lakukan disana oh sehun?' jongin seperti penguntit, namun memang bisa di bilang seperti itu. ia melihat sehun yang tiba tiba bersandar di dinding. Sosok itu merosot, dan kini terduduk dilantai.

Jongin ingin sekali mendekati sehun. Tapi datang seorang suster membantu sehun berdiri. Dan itu membuat dirinya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolong sehun.

"OH SEHUN!" jongin reflek melihat sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dari kejauhan, ia berlari ke arah suster yang nampak kuwalahan, tidak lama suster yang lain dan beberapa dokter datang.

Bingung...

Semuanya membingungkan...

~oo~

Jongin menatap kosong ke depan, duduk didepan ruang ICU. Otak jongin masih berfikir apa yang barusan ia lihat itu benar benar nyata? Ohs ehun? Kenapa selama ini dirinya tidak mengerti keadaan orang yang sudah ia cintai ini, cinta yang belum terungkap.

"permisi? Apa kau teman sehun?" jongin menoleh ke seorang dokter wanita yang berdiri di depannya. 'kenapa orang ini mengenal sehun?'

"a-a-ku..."

"kau temannya?" tanya dokter cantik itu sekali lagi. Jongin menatap dokter itu bingung. "aku temannya"

~oo~

"dia sudah berapa lama dirinya seperti ini?" jongin bertanya pada dokter itu, "sudah dari lahir, apa sehun tidak menceritakannya padamu jong-in?"

Jongin menggeleng, kepalanya menunduk. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh tidak mengerti apapun. "tolong jaga sehun, dia tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi"

DEG!

'kenapa...'

"aku percayakan ini padamu jongin ssi"

~oo~

Tangan sehun begitu dingin, jongin benar benar dapat merasakannya. "kenapa kau sembunyikan ini bodoh" jongin melihat wajah sehun yang tidak sedamai dirinya tidur di rumput lapangan sekolah. Wajahnya pucat, mengkerut seperti orang menahan sakit.

Alat alat ini terlalu banyak sampai hampir menutupi wajah sehun, "apakah separah itu? maafkan aku oh sehun" jongin benar benar bingung, baru saja ia terbebas dari semuanya, kini ia mendapati sesosok yang ia nantikan tengah terlelap di depannya.

~oo~

1 minggu ini, jongin rajin menjenguk sehun,

memberikannya se bucket bunga setiap hari,

mengganti pakaian sehun,

memandikan sehun dengan spons,

menyanyikan sehun lagu lagu yang romantis,

membisikkan semua perasaan jongin pada sehun,

bahkan jongin rela membolos demi sehun,

ia berharap menjadi orang pertama di lihat ketika sehun bangun dari tidurnya.

Sungguh perasaan jongin kian hari makin yakin bahwa dirinya memang menyukai bahkan mencintai sehun, melebihi apapun.

Dibalik jendela, nampak seorang wanita melihat mereka dengan senyuman yang dihiasi air mata. Wanita dengan rambut yang mulai beruban, 'mianhae'

~oo~

Hari ini jongin terpaksa masuk sekolah, ia sudah hampir seminggu tidak masuk. Dan hari ini ia harus sekolah, jongin tidak berjalan ke kelasnya tapi dirinya berjalan menuju kelas sehun yang sepi karena seluruh murid kelas sehun berada di lapangan.

Ia melihat bangku itu, dia benar benar ingin kembali ke waktu sebelum sehun jatuh sakit.

Meja sehun tidak tersentuh, bahkan tulisan pensil nama kim jongin disana sudah mulai memudar, 'ini baru satu minggu.. ku harap kau segera bangun oh sehun' jongin duduk disana menidurkan kepalanya. meraba tulisan namanya,

'ku harap kau segera membaca ini oh sehun ssi'

~oo~

"jongin ah! Kau mau ke sehun?" tanya tiffany saem, yang sudah tahu bahwa jongin dekat dengan sehun. Tiffany saem mengetahuinya dari dokter pribadi sehun.

"ya... kenapa saem?" jongin mengehentikan langkahnya. "selagi ada kau disini, aku titipkan ini padamu"

Tiffany saem merogoh rogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu disana, dan Bingo! Sebuah kotak makan. Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya kebingungan. "ini?" tanya jongin ketika tiffany memberikan kotak makan itu pada jongin, 'ini ringan'

Jongin membuka kotak itu. dan benar saja isinya banyak sekali 4 daun semanggi 'buatan' yang banyak sekali. Jongin mengingat ini. Mengingat momen dirinya dan sehun, momen ketika mereka tersenyum dan tertawa satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya sehun tertidur dengan pulasnya sampai sekarang. Momen yang membantunya meluruskan hatinya itu.

"ini?" jongin menahan air matanya. "iya, sehun pernah menunjukkan daun semanggi palsu itu padaku dan mengatakan kalau itu dari teman pertamanya, sungguh aku sangat tersentuh ada seseorang yang dekat dengannya... aku pikir aku harus berterima kasih pada temannya itu"

DEG...

Jongin tau yang memberikan semanggi itu adalah dirinya, jadi selama ini jongin adalah orang special bagi sehun. Tapi dirinya tidak menyadarinya. Sehun begitu sulit di baca.

"aku berharap jika aku memberikan ini, ia akan terbangun demi orang special itu, teman pertamanya" tiffany saem menitikkan air matanya, namun dengan sigap ia mengusapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"bilang padanya aku merindukannya juga" tambahnya.

~oo~ 

Jongin berjalan tanpa tenaga, ia membawa kotak itu di tangannya. Ia sudah lelah berfikir tentang perasaannya. Sehun sangat jahat padanya. "SHIT! OH SEHUN!" jongin membanting keras kotak itu ke tanah.

KREK!

Daun daun itu berhamburan dari kotak itu. kotak itu kini sudah tidak utuh lagi. Hening,

Tes...

Tes...

Air mata jongin jatuh untuk pertama kalinya,

ia lelah memikirkan sehun tapi apa daya hatinya selalu mengatakan sehun, sehun dan sehun.

"stop stir me up oh sehun!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCIMUUU OH SEHUNNNN!"

TBC...

~OO~

BUAHAHAHA UPDATE DIKIT DULUUUU _-_

MOGA GA LUPA CERITA SEBELUMNYAA YA BEBBB

JAN KANGEN AUTHORR DISINIII EAKKK WKWKWKW

MAU BALES REVIEWNYA NTAR KITA PRIVATE MASSAGE YUK /G

REVIEW = CINTA :*


	6. Chapter 6

4 LEAF CLOVER

Main Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Oh Sehun  
Other Cast : Tiffany SNSD as Their Teacher  
Jung Soojung as Kim Jongin Girlfriend  
Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai  
Genre : Romantic, Angst, Gado-gado rujak dll  
Rated : T  
Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran

~ 4LC ~

Air mata jongin jatuh untuk pertama kalinya,

ia lelah memikirkan sehun tapi apa daya hatinya selalu mengatakan sehun, sehun dan sehun.

"stop stir me up oh sehun!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCIMUUU OH SEHUNNNN!"

~OO~

Jongin berjalan lunglai ke arah ruangan dokter sehun, ia ingin bertanya sesuatu. Dia benar benar tidak ingin kehilangan sehun.

Tok tok,

jongin mengetuk pintu sambil memperlihatkan badannya sebagian

"permisi..." jongin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian seseorang di dalam sana.

"oh.. jongin-ssi? Ada apa? Apa ada yang terjadi pada sehun?" tanya wanita berpawakan imut di dalam sana.

"tidak... eh aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang sehun, dokter.." kini perhatian dokter kecil itu benar benar tertuju pada jongin. "masuklah... jongin ssi!"

Jongin perlahan menggerakkan kakinya dan memasuki ruangan itu, ia duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Tangannya nampak bermain gugup.

"apa sehun bisa diselamatkan dengan donor jantung?" tanya jongin to the point, jongin sangat ingin cepat cepat mendapatkan kelurusan tentang ini.

Dokter itu nampak berfikir sejenak. "sangat sulit mencari golongan darah untuk sehun, dia rhesus negatif" jelas dokter itu sedikit dengan berat hati.

"rhesus? Negatif? Apa golongan darahku bisa? Aku AB ku kira AB bisa mendonorkan ke semua" jongin sedikit mengotot ia benar benar ingin melihat sehun membuka mata untuknya.

Dokter itu menghela nafas. "itu... hanya teori yang kebenarannya tidak bisa di buktikan! Dalam dunia nyata jika kau tetap melakukan itu, kau juga bisa membahayakan sehun... golongan darah yang berbeda akan menyebabkan penggumpalan darah!"

DEG...

"KENAPA ?! KENAPA HARUS SEHUN... ARRGGHH!" air matanya jatuh, jongin menangis untuk kedua kalinya. "bodoh sekali kau oh sehun!" jongin langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun dirinya, keluar dari ruangan itu. dan langsung berjalan ke ruangan sehun.

~oo~

Jongin mengambil kotak yang tadinya pecah, kini sudah direkatkan dengan isolasi dan berisi daun semanggi dari tiffany saem. jongin menaruhnya di nakas meja di samping kasur milik sehun.

"hei bodoh, kenapa tidak bangun juga? Aku membawakan sesuatu yang special dari tiffany saem..." jongin duduk di samping kasur sehun dan memutar kursinya ke arah jendela dan membelakangi sehun.

"aku sudah memutuskan soojung dan mengakui aku gay, dan aku menahan malu hanya karena mu sehun –ssi"

"aku juga yang memberimu permen strowberry padamu setiap hari sehun –ssi, bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku tidak memberikan itu, aku juga seharusnya tidak mengajakmu ke taman bermain dan memakan ice cream waktu itu"

"bukan kau yang salah sehun –ssi, tapi aku... ku mohon maafkan aku, maaf karena semua perhatianku ternyata menyakitimu sehun –ssi, maaf jika ketika aku mencintaimu aku justru membuatmu lebih sakit... aku bodoh tidak mengetahui keadaanmu..."

jongin tidak berani menatap wajah sehun yang ada di belakangnya, kedua tangannya mengepal keras. Menggertak kuat gigi giginya, dan akhirnya tanpa terasa airmatanya turun kembali.

"kumohon maafkan aku"

Jongin menatap langit, tanpa menoleh ke arah sehun.

TES... TES...

Langit berubah mendung dan tiba tiba turun hujan di luar sana. Jongin masih tetap memandang langit itu, seiring turunnya hujan... turun juga air mata dari mata jongin.

Hening...

Cukup lama...

Hanya ada suara isakan jongin.

"uhuk!"

Tiba tiba jongin kaget, dan reflek ia langsung bangun dari kursinya dan melihat ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"heh? k-kau? Bangun?" terlihat jelas sehun mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, benar saja. Sehun kini sudah membuka matanya.

Jongin yang melihat sehun kesusahan bangun langsung menghampiri sehun dan membantunya.

"kau diam saja disini, aku akan memberitahu dokter kecil itu" jongin sedikit gelagapan. Sehun meraih tangan jongin.

Jongin menatap sehun, sehun perlahan melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan jongin pergi untuk memanggil dokter itu.

Jongin berlari ke arah ruangan dokter itu dengan penuh senyuman, ia bahagia...

Sangat bahagia...

Kini penantiannya tidak sia sia...

Tapi apakah benar sehun mendengar semua perkataanyaa?! Itu memalukan.

~oo~

sehun melihat jongin masih terjaga dalam tidurnya yang duduk di samping kasurnya. Sehun tersenyum. "sejujurnya aku tidak menyangkanya jongin... kau menyukaiku..." pikir sehun sambil menatap wajah jongin.

YA! Benar! Sehun mendengar apa yang tadi jongin katakan.

"wow.. kau hitam..." sehun membandingkan kuit tangannya dan kulit wajah jongin, terlihat kontras disana.

"kau pasti lelah tidur disini!"sehun mengangkat tubuh jongin perlahan. "berat sekalihhh huhhh" sehun memncoba mengarahkan jongin ke kasurnya, "ughhh... nih orang makan besi?! -_-" pikir sehun, merasa terlalu berat mengangkat jongin.

Dan VOILA!

Sehun berhasil menidurkan tubuh jongin ke atas kasur miliknya. "aku ternyata kuat..." sehun menatap wajah jongin.

"mendengar mu ketika kau bilang kau menyukaiku... aku bingung... apa aku harus menyukaimu juga? Aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta sesama jenis..." sehun gundah gulana memikirkan confession jongin yang ia dengar tadi.

"jujur aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang dan itu terasa sakit jika dekat dengamu jongin –ssi, aku tidak tahu apa itu... cinta... atau... hanya merasa gugup... karena kau teman pertamaku?! Dan pertama yang mendekatiku.."

"kau terlalu peduli padaku jongin –ssi"

Sehun menyelimuti perlahan tubuh jongin.

~oo~

"hei ceking! Sudah ku bilang stay di kamar mu saja jangan jalan jalan -_-" sehun mendapatkan jeweran tepat di telinganya.

Sehun memegang telinganya sambil meringis kesakitan. "yak!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! Jongin ah! Lepaskan! Apa kau mengikutiku dari tadii?!"

Jongin cengengesan dan melepas tangannya dari telinga sehun. sehun masih meringis kesakitan.

"tunggu dulu! Kau dari tadi mengikuti ku?! Apa ketika di kamar dan aku membopongmu ke kasur kau sudah bangun waktu itu?" tanya sehun mengintrogasi, berharap jongin tidak benar benar mengikutinya.

Tapi...

Jongin tersenyum "tentu saja, aku sudah bangun, dan aku mendengar kata katamu tadi... tentang perasaanmu... aku benar benar tidak memaksamu menerimaku sehun –ssi..."

Sehun membeku, ia merasa bersalah

~oo~

Sehun berjalan ke arah luar rumah sakit dengan pakaian yang masih memakai piyama. Ia berjalan cepat ia tidak mau jika jongin mengikutinya. Ia berjalan mengendap ngendap. Tapi tiba tiba ia merasa tertahan.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang. "-_- kau menyebalkan jongin ssi -_-" sehun melihat jongin yang menahan kerah baju belakang sehun.

"kau mau kemana? Istirahat saja di kamar" jongin memandang sehun.

sehun menggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal. "aku juga tidak tahu, aku bosan di dalam terus jongin ah-_-" sehun memasang muka malasnya. Ia mencibirkan bibirnya sedikit. Namun itu cukup jelas di lihat oleh jongin.

'oh shit! Bibir itu..' jongin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir sehun yang bergerak gerak.

"hei kim jongin! Yak kau bodoh!" sehun mencoba membangunkan lamunan jongin. Jongin langsung mengusap wajah dan menepis pikiran mesum nya tadi. "hei sehun aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat!" jongin langsung menarik tangan sehun tanpa meminta izin pemiliknya terlebih dahulu.

"mau kemana?"

"hei pelan pelan!"

~oo~

"tanganmu keras sekali jongin" sehun mengusap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terasa sakit akibat jongin yang mencengkram tangannya terlalu keras.

Jongin terkekeh melihat sehun. "kau rapuh sekali oh sehun" sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berdecak.

Melihat sehun yang masih mengusap tangannya, jongin berjalan menghampiri sehun. ia meraih tangan kecil sehun karena memang tulang sehun lebih kecil dibandingkan tulang miliknya.

"mau apa kau? Jangan menyakitinya lebih dari tadi" sehun menarik tanganya. Jongin meraih tangan sehun lagi tanpa banyak bicara, jongin mengusap tangan sehun. "maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud" seru jongin masih mengusap tangan sehun. "apa masih ada yang sakit lagi? Aku minta maaf sehun ah..."

Sehun menggeleng. "tidak ada.."

"di pohon itu banyak daun semanggi tumbuh subur disana!" jongin menunjuk sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar dan tampak damai.

Sehun sedikit kaget melihat pohon itu, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada kata angker. "menakutkan sekali pohon itu"

Jongin menatao sehun. "seperti itu menakutkan? Itu terlihat tentram bukan menakutkan!" jongin protes terhadap komentar sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan bibir atasnya lagi. "kau bagaimana bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini di rumah sakit?"

"jadi kau yang bertahun tahun tinggal disini... tapi tidak tau tempat ini-_-"

~Oo~

Sudah tertera pukul 21.00 di jam tangan jongin, suasana mulai sepi bahkan sangat sepi.

"hey sehun..." jongin mencoba membangunkan sehun yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Melihat wajah sehun yang sangat damai membuat jongin tidak tega membangunkan sehun, ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata sehun. "kau cantik.. sehun-ssi , kau benar benar membuatku gila ck!"

Angin sepoi – sepoi saat itu benar benar membuat jongin dimabuk, jongin mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir ceri sehun. memejamkan matanya dan meraih bibir itu intensly (?). dia memang good kisser namun kali ini ia benar benar mencium bibir sehun lembut. Mengecupkan bibirnya pada sehun, melumatnya perlahan membuat sang pemilik bibir sedikit goyah. Tangan jongin menarik tengkuk sehun, menekannya guna memperdalam lumatannya.

"hmmpptt..." sehun merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya, ia membuka matanya. "jonghh mmh" bukannya menghentikan ciuman itu jongin malah semakin ganas melumat bibir sehun. untung saja tidak ada orang yang melihat disana.

"jjongh heennnh tikannmmhh.." jongin kini tengah mengecup dan membuat kissmark di leher jenjang sehun. semakin sehun memberontak, jongin semakin keras menghisap dan menggigiti leher sehun. tangan sehun mencoba menghentikan permainan jongin tapi semua itu gagal.

Kini tangan jongin tidak hanya diam saja, tangannya menyusup pada tubuh sehun yang hanya berbelut jaket. "nnhh.. sstt-sttophh" jantung sehun berdegup kencang, dan itu sakit. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Tangan jongin mulai meraih sesuatu yang timbul disana, ia memilin nipple sehun cepat dan nikmat. "nnhh a-ah jantunggh kuuhh, stopp jonginah!" sekuat tenaga sehun mendorong tubuh jongin menyingkir dari nya, dan berhasil.

Jongin sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan, "s-sehun ah m-mianhae aku tidak bermaksud" jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari sehun yang masih mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

"aku benar benar menyesal sehun ah" jongin berlutut di depan sehun, ia benar benar menyesal atas apa yang dia lakukan pada sehun.

Sehun menatap wajah jongin

Dan

...

~TBC~


End file.
